


Welcome to my world: forbidden love and more secrets to hide

by IHeartSchakitic96



Category: Criminal Minds, Depeche Mode, Pretty Little Liars, The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: BMW, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Lies, Lovers, Luxurious cars, Other, Secrets, Sex, dirty secrets, goodnight lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSchakitic96/pseuds/IHeartSchakitic96
Summary: Pam and Dave meet at Starbucks Coffee half an hour later Gareth left, there they both greet each other like it was the first time but things will change as long as the hours go by, will he has the chance to hide another dirty secret from his friends and even his own family?Sometimes secrets can turn darker than you may ever thought!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to chapter 5 part 2 and 3 of the fanfic A Beautiful lie: Me and Dave

There when Gareth left Pam at Starbucks Coffee because he had to go home early to see someone else, there Pam started playing with her phone until she received an upcoming phone call from her bestie Sara, there they talked for about 15 minutes until she finished the phone call and heard a ding dong from it, who's calling me? Gareth? He must be at his home but I'm still here reading magazines like Vogue, Seventeen and stuff like that-thought Pam, then she checked it, it was a text message from Dave

_D-"Hey I'm out, want some coffee?"_

_P-"Come in, just turn around"_

Suddenly Pam turned around and waved her hand like saying hello, here they greeted each other like the first time they met; a beautiful and awesome meeting but also awkward because of the cameras outside and inside a public place like Starbucks, so he sat on a chair in front of her and started talking. DAVE: where have you been Pam? PAM: everywhere, what about you?

DAVE: recording a new album with the guys, everything is weird

PAM: why? I heard that Martin if I'm not wrong, was stuck in the bathroom?

DAVE: yes,how do you know that? *surprised*

PAM: Gareth told me, he was nearby the hotel and heard the screams, is everything ok? You seem serious...

DAVE: who's Gareth? No I mean...who is he?

PAM: he's a good friend just like Sara, there's no need to worry about it, relax

DAVE: ok, that's fine for me, I'd like to ask you a question but I'm not sure if this may get upset or furious

PAM: why? Ask me anything you want Dave, I hear you *smiley* DAVE: do you know Ryan Sanders?

Here when Pam was asked that question, she frozed for a moment, her heartbeats became faster and faster as long as she would fake a smile and pretend everything was so fucking alright, so she calmed down in a couple of minutes while she heard his name.

DAVE: Pam? Are you ok? Pam?

PAM: I'm fine emm...is that..the..he em...that asshole, Ryan Sanders is my ex, my enemy and what's the worst? He wants to kill me *nervous*

DAVE: calm down, everything is ok

PAM: *sighs*

As long as Dave heard Pam's voice tumbling little by little, he put his right hand in her shoulder, she faked a smile to make him realize everything was fine; however, deep inside Pam knew she was the main target, the same as Dave, his beloved wife Jennifer and even his dearest friends Andy and Martin. Minutes later, Pam told him to go out and got in her car to go to somewhere else; some people may think her car was in every single way cheap or even small, just like a Hyundai i20 or a Susuki Celerio, for his own surprise it was a first class 2008 BMW 7-Series 750Li 4D Sedan. _Where did she even get that car? I'd do it if I want to but where does she work? It looks amazing, although this car may look old, it seems like someone takes care of it seriously_ -thought Dave while he was looking with amusement at Pam's car. Immediately they both got into the BMW, she started the engine and started driving at first on 20kph, then speeded it to 60kph until she ended up speeding even a lot faster! She was driving at about 90/100 kph. Actually speeding was a good but also a bad idea because she might have cause a horrible accident or even busted by the cops and told to pay a fucking fine; luckily nothing happened at the moment Pam was so fast in her car! On their way to go to somewhere else, they continued talking till Dave's phone started ringing, it's Martin this time: where are you Dave? 

DAVE: I'm in the middle of the road 

MARTIN: what? Who you are with? Tell me

DAVE: I'm with Pam, remember the girl I mentioned you weeks ago

MARTIN: don't get into trouble Dave, I don't even know that girl *worried*

DAVE: don't worry, she's really nice and charming, I bet you'll like her and so Andy

MARTIN: ok, promise me you'll be here tomorrow, we're in danger 

DAVE: I know that Mart, don't worry because I won't let anyone hurt us

MARTIN: take care Dave

DAVE: take care too, I'll be there tomorrow early

MARTIN: ok, I'll tell Fletch that, bye see you tomorrow

DAVE: bye, take care 

It was around half past two when she decided to stop on a bookstore for a while and thought _"I'm least nobody is gonna say what I'm gonna do, what I'm not gonna do, fuck off people, I shouldn't be shame if I hook up with someone, it doesn't matter how but shame doesn't matter to me, I'm fine above all and I feel like I'm gonna drive till the end of the world"_ ; there Pam was staring at the books that were exposed in the stands close to the showcase and in a fully unexpected way, she felt someone put his hand on hers and traced his fingers through hers. A sense of feeling your chest pounding harder and the same for your heartbeats, your soul and your body...as the girl was pretty shocked at first but then smiled to the man next to her. _"I'd like to kiss her one more time or even hold her tight in my arms, I just don't know what's going on with me, it's confusing, I don't know how I'm able to live a double life where I have to pretend to be a loving father and a devoted husband but on the other side, a man who pleasses his mistress every single night, although it feels good to keep such a dirty secret like this, it makes me feel guilty at the same time, I love my family but I completely lost my mind towards Pam, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my whole live, I don't care what other people might say: she look as if she's your daughter or she's a dirty slut, I don't care if she had a dark past just like me...I survived, someone saved me before but I don't know what happened then, Pam Woods also saved my life and nobody knows but her..."_ -thought Dave while he held her hand and then stared at her brunette medium lenght hair, then they both stared at each other in an awwww sign, here they kissed softly and smiled to each other gracefully. Just in a second, they put their seatbelts again and she started the engine one more time.

Now that Pam is driving a lot faster than before, Dave feels a little bit scared to see his lover is speeding at 100kph and when he's about to beg her to stop speeding, she only did at 90kph; hours later the night comes in a very unexpected way and Pam's still driving fast; however, she realizes she's about to run out of fuel, luckily finds a gas station immediately to buy some gasoline for the car, plus three bottles of water and snacks. There Dave who waits outside, receives an upcoming phone call from Martin again, what happened now? Is there something stranger about to happen? 

MARTIN: where are you now?

DAVE: I'm literally outside the gas station, I'm waiting in Pam's car and I'm hungry Mart and you?

MARTIN: I'm at the hotel, Andy fell asleep, where's the girl?

DAVE: Pam is buying some food I guess

MARTIN: that's good, do you even know where she lives? Be careful *worried* 

DAVE: I have no idea where she lives, I was in the middle of nowhere and now in the station

MARTIN: ok, I'm not sure if I'll be there to cover your back Dave, please be careful

DAVE: I'll be careful Martin, you don't have to worry about me, the long ride feels amazing and tomorrow first in the morning I'll bring you more details about Pam

MARTIN: ok, see you tomorrow Dave

DAVE: see you tomorrow Mart, bye

After the phone call ended, Pam goes out of the store, put the shopping bags on the backseat with a belt and gets into the car, while she turns up the engine, Dave stares at her in a gentle way, _"she's nice but mysterious, I know her name but I have no idea about her life or what she does for a living, I only assume she's a college girl whose eyes are deeply brown and so does her medium lenght hairstyle, I even love the way she kisses me, if we were alone in her room, I'd cup her face and then kiss her softly, then run my fingers on her beautiful hair...if the kiss deepens, she'd climb on my lap and then roll in her bed, after that I'd undress her complety and make her scream the whole night, maybe I'd go deeper and end up lust in pleasure, lost in paradise..."_ -he thought. As long as Pam speeds the BMW sedan , Dave asks her a question: I'm just curious about how you drive, I mean you're a good driver but you made me feel a little bit scared though emm...do you always drive fast?

PAM: I do, specially when I'm down or angry but also in a good mood, it feels good. C'est magnifique mon amour!

DAVE: I know but you shouldn't speed too much, I was a little bit scared 'cause you were at 100kph

PAM: hehehehe don't worry, you should relax Dave, it's just 8pm, I bet I'll be at home in an hour or one and half an hour darling 

DAVE: ok, I didn't know you also speak french

PAM: just a little bit, I'm trying to learn some words lol! That's funny though hahahaha c'est génial Dave, au revoir!

DAVE: that's good for you, emm Pam I'd like to tell you something

PAM: tell me, I hear you 

DAVE: does this long ride reminds you of someone you love most or you do it just for fun? 

PAM: it's such a long story, a really long story but I'm not sure if you'd ever like to hear it *thoughtful*

DAVE: ok, I'd like to hear it Pam...

PAM: cuz there are things you will never know about me so easily, I'm sorry but I...I just...noo *sad* *cries* 

On their way, Dave sees her smile just faded away, it's gone and there her eyes are getting wet, tears streams down her face, the ones she tried to hide for so long because she didn't want to look weak in front of him, Pam couldn't handle with it anymore and started to cry. In the middle of the darkness, she abruptly stops driving and wipes her tears but she just can't hold them anymore and cries harder, here he sees the girl sobing and crying, so he also gets out of the car at the same time following her and says: I didn't meant to hurt you Pam, emm...may I hug you? 

PAM: go ahead, I'm fine *cries*

DAVE: come here, don't cry, everything's going to be ok 

PAM: it's not, I'm afraid of losing somebody else in my life, you don't know anything about me 

DAVE: I do, I know your name but please don't cry, you're making me feel sad too

PAM: I just don't know why I'm crying, emm...hold me, just hold me please

DAVE: you can cry in my arms darling, I love you and I'll never let anyone hurt you Pam

PAM: I love you too Dave

DAVE: eemm...I'd just like to know more about you Pam

PAM: that's pretty hard cuz I'm a fucking enigma, I'm just like a pandora box, you don't know what you'll ever find unless you open it

DAVE: maybe I could open that box tonight I guess

PAM: that's nice, I feel better now...you make me feel good

Minutes later, she calmed down and they both got into the car, Pam who still have her eyes a little bit red, starts the engine, gives him a quick kiss and drives on her way home, it's about an hour and a half to get there to find both Sara and Chesty; at the time she arrives with Dave at her home, Sara hasn't come home yet, so the cat welcomes her by climbing to her arms and meowing, there he looks at the cat and then at Pam's house, he sits in the brown couch which is in the living room, he looks at his surroundings and says to himself: that's wonderful, I've never thought she'd live here, oh I guess I'm not alone this time. Immediately the frontman sees the cat's just climbed in his lap and started to meow at him for some attention. Well I hope the cat won't hurt me, so hey little friend, I'm with Pam and I love here oki-he said to himself with low voice. Here in the living room, Dave doesn't mind about the cat climbing up to his left shoulder as he hears turns down his phone, so no one would be able to call or even message him while he's having another affair with Pam, a forbidden love which is about to come out someday but also hidden due to his civil status **_(he's married)_**.

Later that night, Pam invites him some snakcs and a bottle of water, there she carries the cat to his basket and says: Chesty, it's time to sleep and please behave because we have a new guest at home, oki, tomorrow I'll give you whiskas my little sunshine! "Hey Pam, are you coming here?"- said Dave louder.

PAM: on my way, I'm trying to saying goodbye lullaby to this cat

DAVE: ok I'll wait and of course the snacks are yummi, you should buy more of this

PAM: ok, I'm here, I put Chesty in a basket and I washed my hands to eat some snacks, what are you gonna do later?

DAVE: mmm...I don't know, maybe sleep because tomorrow I have to meet Martin and Andy

PAM: that's ok, send them greets from me, I'd like to meet your friends someday, I hope they'd like me

DAVE: I bet they will, you're charming and nice

PAM: hahahaha you're funny *flirty* 

At the time she laughs and gets distracted by looking at window, Dave wraps his arms around her waist and stays like that for about a minute or two. The unexpected for both of them is about to begin again, to explore, to find and live such a forbidden love between them, a young girl and a man who make out under the stars and live like there's no tomorrow or even when there's you and me and all of the people, he can't keep his eyes off her. Suddenly Pam turns around and looks at him in the eyes, as they look deep at each other...


	2. Welcome to my world: Let my hands do the soothing and I'll give you what you like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'll hold you in my arms and keep you by my side, welcome to my world, is this love? Maybe someday, so don't turn on the lights I'll give you what you like...   
> The sense of feelings your heart beating faster like the first time isn't only a physical experience, a feeling that you can feel it underneath, under your skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following story belongs to chapter 2 and 3 of the fanfic A Beautiful lie.

While Dave and Pam look at each other deeply, their bodies come closer and closer, so they'll be able to feel their hearts beating really fast; something like that was felt about 4 months ago, when he met the girl at a pub, she was drinking a cuba and asked her to dance; this time is completely different, they're alone with each other, here she presses her lips against his with a soft kiss, in return Dave holds Pam's head and starts running his fingers through her hair, then his hands go lower and holds her waist, at the same time Pam moves even closer, runs her left thigh to his. _"Tonight I'll make you mine, I won't share you with anyone else...I'll hold you tight in my arms and never let you go, I'd go deep and make you beg for more, I could breed you if you want..."_ -thought Dave while he put his hand under her shirt. Suddenly it comes a passionate kiss between them, their lips meet in a rough and agressive way but also in such a gentle and lovely way. Although everything seems to be perfect for both Pam and Dave, he cheats twice on his wife with the young girl and doesn't seem to care about her poor feelings towards this topic; basically love, lust and pleasure are include in this forbidden love, because when it's forbidden, it's a lot more attractive rather than if it's allowed. 

Minutes later, they arrive in the room unable to break the multiple passionate and rough kisses, immediately Pam breaks the kiss and pushes him to her bed, there she goes on top of him and continue kissing roughly, then both Dave and Pam roll in the bed, he ends up on top of her this time, the girl tilts her head softly, spreads her legs wider, so he'd be able to feel her more intimate; as long as he gives her a gentle touch, starts kissing her neck and unbottoning her flannel shirt in sing of lust, then in a couple of time it turns rougher, his lips are sucking her neck little by little and his hands are touching her boobs, feels her perky nipples and leaves a love mark in Pam's neck, then go down to her chest and start with a lustful lick there. Before it happens..."ahhh...please..ahh don't stop, please, b..biiiteee my n..neck please ahhhhh!"-moaned Pam, "I love you and I'll love you even more baby, you're so tasty"- said Dave teasy. 

As long as he bites his bottom lip with pleasure and lust, he plants her a sweet and gentle kiss in her lips while his hand goes down, his hand is  even lower than it was, now he's able not only to explore a lot more about Pam ebut tease her and make her beg for more...please tell me I'm your one and only or lie and say at least tonight, if you give me what I want, let my hands do the soothing and my body do the talking, welcome to my world; a world where our love is hidden under the rocks and let me show you the world in my eyes. There Pam says something between her sotf breathes "D..Da...Dave please f..fuck me, I'm yours"

> _Bury all your secrets in my skin, those who will never be told so easily, those ones we only know, making out with you under the stars in the dark and making your body press against mine._

Suddenly, they start kissing each other again, this time is a lot more lustful and rougher than before, something that cannot be hidden anymore, here the frontman's hand is near her pussy, traces his index in her clit and make her scream in pleasure, immediately as he teases her, Pam in return of the favor, she bites his bottom lip with lust and can easily feel a grind against her thighs, what would ever happen if someone caught them having loud sex? As nothing like that won't probably happen tonight, they both feel like they're lost in paradise, somewhere they belong together, just the two of them as a happy couple, no one will never be able to break such a romantic bond like this. After so many teases, they completely undress each other in a desperate and need of the other, now the man is still on top and the girl, underneath him, Pam gives him a quick kiss near his lips until Dave starts touching her clit, then fingering her and making new soft marks in her neck; here Pam only says ooohhhss and ahhhh-ahhhhh!!! In an unexpeted sense of feeling your blood pleasure and your body archs in pleasure. 

This isn't everything, Pam begs for more and in less than a minute he slides his dick inside and out of her, Pam screams in pleasure, runs her hands on his back so he can go deeper and deeper...there the girl who's also thrusting and moaning at the same time, feels such an infinite pleasure inside, he also moans in pleasure and also with a groan: "mmm...baby ahh...you're such a good girl Pam, baby I'm going to cum"-said Dave, "cum in me please, I want you to breed me darling, just cum inside of me"-replied Pam. 

In the end, they cuddle with each other, Dave holds Pam in his arms and she rests in his chest, there before she closes her eyes says:

PAM: stay with me tonight, don't go, I love you

DAVE: I won't go tonight, let me hold you in my arms and keep you by my side

PAM: thank you, I'm yours tonight Dave

DAVE: and you are mine Pam

After such a moment full of lust and pleasure, the romance is also involved, he moves her hair carefully from her forehead, kisses her and cuddles with her until the next day. 


End file.
